


I Promise

by DimensionArchives (cynicallyunorthodox)



Series: Valentine's Day 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicallyunorthodox/pseuds/DimensionArchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day and you've been planning this for months.  It took you so long to get everything together, you had to pay everyone, and pick out the perfect outfit.  And now it's the day it's happening.</p><p>You're going to be sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm doing all of these where the person who is less likely to be romantic is the one being romantic cause idk its just a thing I like the idea of. Now, it's 11pm. Let's see if I can get this written before valentines day ends. GO! OH ALSO. In this, Cronus and Kankri are approx. 23 & 22 respectively, and living in CA. They've both graduated and have stable jobs. Humanstuck.

It's Valentine's day and you've been planning this for months. It took you so long to get everything together, you had to pay everyone, and pick out the perfect outfit. And now it's the day it's happening.

You're going to be sick. 

You love him so much, you do, but it's so damn scary. You know he has the power to destroy you, you can only hope he wont. All you want is for him to love you, and he says he does, but tonight is the real test.

\--

For you, it's just a normal Friday morning. You wake up and take a hot shower. You never shower as long as Cronus does and he tends to use up all the hot water so you always try and shower before him. After you get out, you slip back into your room, pulling on your red sweater and jeans, before he gets up. It's strange to think that you guys have been together for four years and haven't slept together. He hasn't even seen you naked, but he's much less modest than you, you think while blushing. Everyone else would assume he's cheating on you, but you know he wouldn't do that. You mean just as much to him as he means to you. And he means the world to you.

When you met Cronus, you had almost hit him with your car.

He had passed out in the middle of the road. You had almost hit him and after him being unresponsive for a few minutes, you'd taken him to the hospital. You'd stayed because it turned out he had no family to call and nobody knew who he was friends with. He'd woken up after a few hours, and the doctors discovered why he had passed out in the first place. Stupid, they'd called him, who drinks themselves into a stupor after shooting up heroin. But you saw the desperation. You saw that he didn't want to be doing this, but he was addicted. After he was released, you offered to drive him home because he didn't have a car. When you saw his place, you told him that no, he was not staying there, and brought him home with you. Porrim was out on one of her trips so he stayed in her room, as long as he didn't touch anything. You'd stayed with him as the withdrawal pains happened, stayed even when he'd screamed at you to give him money and let him leave, and stayed during the sleep afterwards. Once they were all over, you just happened to not want to leave, and neither did he. So here you were.

Four years later, living in a small apartment in LA. Cronus was trying to become an actor while waitressing, and you were happy being a PR advisor for a small company. But all that doesn't matter now, because now you walk into the kitchen and see Cronus. Looking gorgeous in a black suit and purple tie and his hair slicked back. For a brief moment, you wonder why he's dressed up and then you remember, it's Valentine's day.

He grins at you, and tells you to dress up a bit more because you're going out for lunch, and that's when you realize it's almost noon. You wonder why he turned off your alarm and he tells you he told the company you were sick today. You try to shoot him a glare but then he all but shoves you back into your room to change.

\--

After lunch, it's now almost two o'clock, and he's taking you for a romance tour around the city. It's cliche, and he probably thinks he's a genuis, so you decline to mention how bored you are. It's supposed to take a few hours. 

\--

Now it's five and he's taking you somewhere. It's getting dark earlier so the sky is starting to darken just a bit, and he's driving somewhere that looks suspiciously like a mountain. You ask him if it's safe, and he just chuckles and tell you to trust him. He takes your hand and gives it a light squeeze, and you return it with a smile.

\--

You're parked on a pretty wide ledge. He had blocked the entrance with the car so nobody would come in and interrupt your date, and then he'd taken out a picnic spread and some sparkling cidar. That just made you smile more. You knew he liked wine, but he also knew you didn't drink. You two had eaten the most cliche Valentine's meal ever made. Spaghetti and meatballs. How he kept it warm all this time in his car, you'll never know. You don't really care.

\--

Now it's around 6:30 and you've just been laying there talking. He checks his watch for what seems like the 50th time in the past five minutes. You ask him if he wants to go. He tells you no, he's just waiting for something. You shrug it off and keep talking. About 30 seconds later, he checks it again, and stands up. He holds out his hand and pulls you up with him. You two stand overlooking the ledge, hand in hand. You ask why you're standing up when you could just as easily be sitting. He tells you to wait for it, and to watch the sky. 

You hear a loud pop. Fireworks. You look at him in awe and he yells at you to look. His hand leaves yours and you turn towards the sky. Your heart stops.

Across the sky in large letters, even just for a second, there are three words that are going to change your life forever.

"Marry me, Kankri?" you hear him say just as the same words light up the sky. Your jaw drops open and you turn to the side. He's there, on one knee, with a ring box open, looking at you with such hope in his eyes.

"Kankri, you've changed my life. You took me when I was about to kill myself, and you made me feel loved. You made me love you. I've loved you already for four years, and I want to love you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" You stare at him for about 30 seconds, and you can see fear start to overtake his eyes when you don't say anything. Then, all at once, the emotions come to you. The love, the happiness, the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

You look into his eyes and nod quickly, probably looking like a total fool. He smiles and he takes the ring out, but before putting it on your hand he shows it to you. It has two colors of small stones in diverged bands around the entire ring. "They're ruby and amethyst, our birthstones," he says with a shy smile. You hold out your hand, and he slides it onto your finger, before standing up beside you, smiling like crazy, but you're smiling just as wide. Once he's standing, you say your first words in the last two minutes, right before pulling him in and kissing him with just as much love as you're feeling.

"I love you, and I promise to love you forever."


End file.
